A Revealing Revenge
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: When Vlad fails to keep his end of the deal with two teen ghosts, one of them decides to get revenge by embarrassing him but instead ends up accidentally revealing Vlad's secret. Contains 2 OCs.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

Summary: When Vlad fails to keep his end of the deal with two teen ghosts, one of them decides to get revenge by embarrassing him but instead ends up accidentally revealing Vlad's secret. Contains 2 OCs.

Rating: K+ for light language

Inspiration: Danny's always the one getting revealed. Why can't Vlad get revealed?

Pairings: Mentions of JohnnyxKitty and EmberxSkulker

Warnings: Contains two OCs

Other Notes: Might be a twoshot if enough people want it to be. People are also open to turn this into a full fanfiction if they want.

* * *

"Do you think he's mad?"

Jeremy shrugged at his friend. The other boy was shivering slightly and looked even paler, quite odd considering his skin was already snow-white, and blue eyes wide in fear from both their employer and the recent events. He gave a small, sympathetic smile towards him.

"Thorek, it'll be okay," he assured him lightly.

Both of them turned their attention to the lab doors as they opened, and a Vlad Masters stomped down the stairs. Jeremy felt Thorek grab his arm and whimper, and he felt a little fear himself. The man looked beyond mad.

As he approached them, he transformed into his ghost half. Thorek's nails began to dig into Jeremy's gray skin the closer he got. When Plasmius was finally in front of them, Jeremy considered phrasing through Thorek's grip to prevent him from ripping his skin off. Before he could do anything though, Plasmius grabbed him and Thorek by the throat and picked them up off the ground.

Thorek immediately began to gasp and choke as if he was still physically capable of breathing, and Jeremy rolled his eyes lightly but stopped and winced when the man's grip became uncomfortably tight.

"I give you a simple task," he hissed. "And you manage to screw it up and make me look like a fool!"

"You didn't tell us that Danny Phantom attacking us was a possibility!" Jeremy growled back, glaring back with his own red eyes to match Plasmius's pupil-less ones.

"Oh please! All the ghosts know that when you go to Amity Park, you risk running into that brat," Vlad snarled.

"Everybody but us apparently!" Jeremy snarled back. "You seem to forget that not every ghost knows all about visiting the human world."

"Jeremy, don't," Thorek pleaded, his voice a bit hushed and urgent. Jeremy glanced at his friend. "Let's just get the stabilizer and go."

Jeremy huffed unhappily.

"Look, just give us the stabilizer you promised, and we'll leave," Jeremy bargained. Vlad laughed.

"As if!" he scowled. "Even if I had the stabilizing agent you need, why would I give it to you? You didn't technically do your job, you made a fool out of Vlad Masters and I would never hire you two again if you two were the last ghosts in the Ghost Zone!"

"Wait, you don't HAVE the stabilizing agent?" Jeremy roared. Thorek winced as he saw Jeremy's red eyes glow even brighter in fury. "Why would you promise us something you couldn't give us!?"

"Because I figured you two were competent enough to do a simple task, then I was going to have you make Jack Fenton look like the fool, then send you on a hunt to pick up some...family...and then I could figure it out and then give it to you!" Vlad replied, moving the two closer to his face as he growled at them.

"Thorek wouldn't have been able to hold his ghost form outside of the Ghost Zone long enough to do that!" Jeremy cried out. He glanced at his friend, who looked a bit sick already.

"I'm not sure I can even hold it now," Thorek spoke up softly. Vlad gave a disgusted looked when he noticed that Thorek's form had melted a bit. He lightly threw Thorek off to the side, causing him to hit the floor with a small groan.

"Well that's not my problem now, is it?" Vlad smirked. Jeremy felt his fists glow red, and he blasted Vlad in the chest. The halfa let go and was sent backwards against the wall.

"You can't treat us like this!" Jeremy yelled. His fists glowed even brighter. "Just because you're a halfa doesn't mean you can treat us ghosts like your lackeys and the humans like your own mindless puppets! We had a deal, Plasmius! We play the role of evil ghosts that fear you enough to just turn ourselves in to you, you help stabilize Thorek's form."

"And you made me look like a fool!" Vlad reminded him, standing up and brushing dust off of his shoulder.

"That wasn't the agreement!" Jeremy argued, shooting another blast at him which Vlad blocked with a simple shield. "All we were supposed to do was let you capture us, and we did! Now stabilize Thorek! NOW!"

"Jeremy, it's okay!"

The teen looked to see Thorek on his hands and knees near Jeremy's boots. His skin looked melted, and his eyes were full of exhaustion.

"No, it's not!"

"Let's just forget it," he begged. "Just let it go, and go back to the Ghost Zone."

"NO!" Jeremy shrieked, making Thorek flinch in fear. "It's not fair! He treats and manipulates ghosts and humans and it's not fair! He's not better than us just because he's half human and half ghost, and it's about time somebody smacked that arrogant smirk off his face!"

"Like I said, I don't even know how to stabilize your friend," Vlad reminded him. Jeremy growled at the smirk on his face. "But since I'm a generous man, I'll give you two a second chance. There is a female Danny Phantom. Danny with an i. If you bring her to me, I promise that I will be able to figure out a way to keep your little friend from melting all over my lab floor."

"Like hell I will! You're just going to lie and trick us into doing your dirty work again!" Jeremy snapped. His hands glowed brighter, and he prepared to fire an ecto-blast at Vlad again. "It's time somebody taught you a lesson!"

"Well, my boy, your supposed lesson needs to wait. Unless you like having a pile of ectoplasm as a friend," Vlad chuckled. Jeremy ceased his intense glare on Vlad to really look at Thorek. His skin looked like it was about to drip onto the floor, and the teen was laying on his stomach. Thorek shifted to look up at Jeremy, his expression desperately pleading for them to return to the Ghost Zone. Jeremy knelt beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist to help lift him up before shooting Vlad a deathly glare.

"This isn't over," he hissed.

"I'm sure it's not," Vlad replied humorously. "My offer stands, Jeremy. Bring me Danielle, and I'll for sure help him. No tricks."

Jeremy didn't reply. He just turned his back and flew the two into the Ghost Zone. He glanced at Thorek. He had passed out and still looked awful, but being back in the Ghost Zone had stopped the melting. The boy could see his friend's skin slowly returning to normal. Jeremy let out a sigh of disappointment. They were so close.

Grasping his friend tighter, he flew the two back to the lair they shared. Once inside, he tucked Thorek into his bed. His skin was nearly normal, but he remained asleep, and Jeremy ruffled the boy's white hair before slumping towards a chair to think.

It wasn't fair.

He had known Plasmius through word of mouth. He and Phantom were well known in the Ghost Zone. Jeremy knew a lot about Plasmius, that he was the ghost to talk to about stabilizing Thorek's form outside of the Ghost Zone, because of Ember. Her boyfriend was a regular employee of his, and Skulker seemed happy to do his bidding. A lot of ghosts either liked or hated Plasmius it seemed, and Ember was one of the ones who disliked him. Kitty had told him that it was only because Skulker took so much time away from Ember, but Jeremy now could see why the former pop sensation harbored a hate towards the oldest halfa.

Johnny and Kitty never really seemed to have an opinion either way on him. They never worked for him or really even talked or personally dealt with him. Youngblood often claimed that he was a stiff that couldn't take a joke, but then again, Youngblood was pretty immature.

Technus didn't seem to mind the halfa. Ember had grumbled to Jeremy before that Technus helped with some of Plasmius's technology needs, and Technus would always brag about what he got in return for helping Plasmius. Skulker did too.

But it was _always_ crap.

Plasmius always ripped them off, and Jeremy knew it. Ember knew it too, and Kitty had mentioned that she and Skulker were always arguing over it. Johnny never commented on it, but one look at him just said that Johnny thought that Plasmius ripped him off a bit too. It was too obvious. Plasmius always gave them a tad better than what they had, but never good enough to capture the ghost boy.

In reality, Jeremy should have realized that Plasmius wouldn't help Thorek.

He sighed, glancing at some of the posters and pictures on the walls. Many of the posters were human movies, Earth locations and real world events. There were a few pictures of their old lives. Jeremy had a picture of his family on the wall and Thorek had a very dated drawn picture of himself. In between those two was a picture of them, Kitty, Johnny and Ember. They were sitting at a table outside of the Dairy King ice cream shop in Wisconsin. Kitty was snuggled up to Johnny, and he had his arm around her, both smiling at the camera. Ember was sitting on the table, strumming her guitar but had paused to prevent a blur in their photo with a grin, and Jeremy and Thorek were each giving each other bunny ears, the two snickering. It was the first time Thorek had left the Ghost Zone since his death.

Ever since then, Thorek was eager to go back. Even though he could never stay long, the snow-haired boy constantly craved going back into the human world, and his friend could not blame him. It had been nearly 200 years since Thorek had stepped into the human world when they had went to the Dairy King. Jeremy had been dead for less than three years, he was used to the human world. It barely changed when he had finally started going back. Thorek was taken aback by everything, fascinated by the littlest things. Every time he went into the human world, Jeremy had always looked in science labs, high school biology rooms, anywhere for anything that could hint any possible help towards helping Thorek keep a permanently stable form outside the Ghost Zone.

It wasn't fair.

Jeremy clutched the armrests until he began to rip the fabric under his nails. He could get this Danielle Phantom, then Plasmius would-

_No._

Plasmius was a liar. He wasn't going to help Thorek, and even if he did, he was probably going to make only a temporary fix.

He gritted his teeth, feeling his anger rise again. It was time Plasmius was taught a lesson.

But how?

Jeremy sat for a moment before standing. He walked towards the door, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil from the table as he went.

_Went riding with Johnny and Kitty, be back asap, take it easy_

_~Jer_

He stuck it to the wall with ectoplasm and walked out the door.

* * *

Johnny increased his speed and did a small flip in the air on his bike. Kitty clung tighter to him, but smile the entire time. The wheels hit the ground, and they continued to race down a solid ground piece of land. Jeremy copied his flip before speeding alongside him.

"So, are you in?" Jeremy asked. Johnny sighed.

"I don't know, Jer," Johnny frowned. "I mean, it's one thing to mess with Phantom, but going up against Plasmius? That's asking for trouble, dude."

"But aren't you tired of always seeing him rip off Skulker?" Kitty spoke up, joining the conversation. She let go of Johnny to cross her harms.

"I don't care," Johnny replied a bit hotly, glancing back at her. "Might want to hold onto me, Kitten, don't want to see you get hurt." Kitty wrapped her arms around his waist, and Johnny did a wheelie for a few seconds before dropping back to two. "That's between Skulker and Plasmius."

"But Skulker's your friend!" Kitty protested.

"He is not!"

"Oh please," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "We always go over to his place for Monday Night Football."

"That's different, man. He's got the biggest TV," Johnny argued.

"Whatever," Kitty scowled. "Friend or not, he's still a ghosts and ghosts stick together."

"Yeah, as a general rule, we look out for our kind. Kind of like the humans do," Jeremy agreed.

"But going up against Plasmius?" Johnny spoke, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head. "Sounds kinda risky man."

"We're not going to fight him, just give him a taste of his own medicine," Jeremy explained. "Embarrass him. Make sure nobody could ever respect him again."

"But once he finds out it's you, he's going to come after you with death in his eyes," Johnny said, frowning.

"He's right, Jeremy," Kitty agreed, biting her lower lip in a bit of worry. "I don't want to find out where I go after the afterlife."

"That's true," Jeremy admitted slowly. "But if we all ban together, we can stop him. It'd be one halfa against multiple full, powerful ghosts. He wouldn't stand a chance, even if he had the other halfa working with him."

"Phantom and Plasmius? Working together?" Kitty scoffed. "As if."

"Phantom hates the guy," Johnny added. "If Phantom didn't have the whole secret thing to worry about, I'd say that he'd be more than happy to help beat up Plasmius."

"We're not beating him up, we're just going to get some humiliating or criminal footage of his human half and send it to the human news station," the other teen boy insisted, frowning.

"Jeremy, maybe you should just let it go," Kitty suggested, snuggling into her boyfriend's back lovingly. "All this because Plasmius tricked you into thinking that he was able to stabilize Thorek? He's done worse."

Red eyes glowed dangerous, and Jeremy sped up before screeching in front of Johnny's bike, forcing the couple to an abrupt halt.

"This isn't just about Thorek," he insisted. Johnny stood on one leg to keep the bike steady, leaning forward on the handles as he listened to his friend. "It's because you're right, Kitty. He _has_ done worse, and he will get worse. We've all heard the rumors about the female Danny Phantom, that Plasmius stole the skeleton key and the crown of fire, that he's trying to become the ghost king, and we've experienced how he's ripped off Skulker and Technus, how he treats the ghost vultures.

"We know that the guy is constantly using his powers for his own personal gain in the human world and that he woke up the ghost king. The guy has no respect for ghosts or humans, he acts like he's better than us when he's not. At least Danny Phantom, while he's kicking everybody's butts, still respects them. I mean, he locked the ghost king away for us, right?"

"Skulker also said that he broke everybody out of Walker's prison," Johnny commented thoughtfully.

"Exactly. Do you really think Plasmius would do anything like that for us? No! The guy needs to be put in his place before he thinks anymore highly of himself and does something even worse!" Jeremy scowled. "We have to show him that we're not going to take his crap anymore!"

Johnny sighed deeply before nodding.

"Okay. I'll help out. Not just cause Plasmius is a jerk, but you are my bro. So is Thorek, and it's not cool how he treated you two," he agreed. Jeremy smirked in satisfaction, and they did a brief fist-bump.

"How are you going to get that video?" Kitty wondered. "I mean, he's going to sense and eventually see you.

"Don't worry," Jeremy assured her. "I know the perfect person for the job."

"Who?" Johnny questioned. Jeremy began to move his bike out of Johnny's way.

"Youngblood, of course."

* * *

Vlad's eyes sleepily cracked open at the sound of the alarm clock blasting it's ugly tune. He turned it off and sat up, cracking his back before swinging out of bed. Picking up the remote, he turned the TV on and to the news station, turning the volume up and then walking into his private bathroom so that he could listen while he readied himself for the day.

"Good Morning, Amity Park. Our top story for today is Vlad Masters, our beloved mayor, secretly an evil ghost? Last night, a boy who simply called himself Jeremy, sent us this clip."

Vlad rushed out the bathroom to see the screen. The video started out innocent enough. The billionaire was sitting at his desk, a salad in front of him while he was going over some papers. He noticed his cat jump up on the desk and walk across it till she was in front of him. She meowed, and she sat on top of his documents before curling up in a ball.

"Oh, Maddie, have I not been paying enough attention to you?" he cooed. He scratched her chin, making her pur. He put his fork down and picked her up.

Vlad felt himself burn dark red at all the baby talk and cooing he did over his cat before it finally stopped.

"Ah, why don't we take a break from paperwork, hm? Perhaps some milk for you, and a piece of cake for me?"

Maddie meowed at him in his arms.

"Oh, alright, you may have a nibble of cake too. Just a nibble."

Vlad stood in horror as two black rings encircled him, changing him into Vlad Plasmius before he phased out of the room towards the kitchen.

"We were unable to reach Mayor Masters for comment."

Vlad dove for his phone. 120 missed calls, 200 text messages from business associates, employees and friends.

Nervous sweat began to pour in buckets.

This could _not_ be happening.

He scowled. And meanwhile, Daniel walks around, transforming half the time without looking cautiously like he does, secret in full tact. His ghost half, Danny Phantom, was still in the eyes of Amity Park, a full ghost.

The halfa shakily sat on the bed, taking in what had just happened. He spent over twenty years doing so well at keeping it a secret. He paid the ghosts to stay quiet, he didn't make his ghost half the center of attention, hell many didn't even _know_ of his ghost half's existence_,_ he always did everything to cover his halfa tracks.

He always looked heavily for any sign of human life before transforming. He did his best to stay out of the spotlight when it came to his ghost half. And now he was exposed while Daniel walked around with no worries that his secret was just exposed today. He spent twenty years, and it was all for nothing.

All of it. Gone. It all meant nothing now. All of it, just down the toilet.

Flush.

It wasn't _fair._

How was this going to look for him? Aside from a complete and utter _disaster_!?

Maybe he could do some damage control. Say it was clever movie editing tricks! Teens were good at that right?

And speaking of teens...

Anger boiled inside of him, and his eyes turned completely red.

_Jeremy was going to **pay**._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REVEALED THAT HE WAS A HALFA?"

Youngblood looked up at Jeremy's panicked form. The older ghost had his hands clutching the front of his shirt. They were in Jeremy's lair, but Thorek had left to go to the Ghostwriter's library.

"You said get something that would make him look bad, or funny."

"Yeah, but I also specified that we're _not trying to reveal his secret here!_" Jeremy shrieked before he took a few deep breathes to calm himself down before letting go of Youngblood. "At least he doesn't know it's me. _Right?_"

Youngblood shifted nervously.

"I thought you wanted credit, so I submitted it as Jeremy..."

"OhGod!" Jeremy gasped, collapsing to the ground on his knees almost dramatically. "My afterlife's over. I'm going to find out where I go after the afterlife, I'm never going to see Thorek or Johnny or Kitty or Ember or anybody else ever again!"

"Maybe he won't be mad?" Youngblood suggested optimistically.

A dramatically loud and furious bang echoed throughout the lair from the force somebody put on the door. Jeremy winced. There was a small dent in it.

"OPEN UP THIS DOOR YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Maybe he won't be, when hell freezes over," Jeremy hissed, backing up and diving behind the couch as if it would be able to protect him.


End file.
